Efêmero
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Não era o melhor, tampouco o mais próximo. Não era uma pessoa. Não era Nate River. Não era nada mais que "Near". E daqui a pouco não seria nem isso. Porque ele durava pouco. x Coleção de Drabbles centradas em Near x HIATUS!
1. Prólogo – Near

**Prólogo – **_Near_

Near não entendia o porque de seu apelido. "Near" ou "perto" era algo que ele não era. Nunca esteve "perto" de alguma coisa ou alguém. O certo seria "Distante".

"Distante" de L, Kira, Mello, Matt, Watari, do orfanato, das emoções...

Ele não merecia ser chamado de "Perto" de nada. Porém, todos achavam que "Near" e Nate River eram a mesma pessoa, ou que estavam perto de serem. Um engano muito grande.

"Near" não era próximo de nada. Muito menos de Nate River.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu criei essa fanfic logo após ler "Eterno". E digo que ela é a minha melhor, até agora. Fiquei muito contente com a situação, mas algumas coisas na história de Near mudaram.

Sua nacionalidade é alemã.

Ele agora está entre dois a três anos mais velho.

Eu já terminei 37 capítulos da fic, e fiz isso em três dias. Vai ser uma fic longa, porém com capítulos pequenos. Essa é a minha opinião sobre o personagem, ok? Espero que gostem.

**Reviews?**


	2. Nate River

**Capítulo 01** – _Nate River_

"Near" não era próximo ao que Nate River era. Suas lembranças o indicavam isso. Nate vivera tudo o que "Near" não. "Near" agira muito mais que Nate agiu. "Near" era tão frio quanto o inverno na Alemanha. Nate era tão feliz quanto uma criança normal seria.

"Near" era o albino inteligente. Nate, a criança alemã. Todas as respostas que "Near" não tinha eram respondidas por Nate, com suas lembranças. Nate não queria respostas. Queria viver. Mas não podia mais.

Nate morreu no cinza. "Near" nasceu do branco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu gosto bastante deste capítulo. Mas a verdadeira ação começa daqui a pouco. -feliz da vida-

A história do Nate começa... Agora! ò.ó/

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Srta Abracadabra _-_ Olá! XD Nyaa! Eu sei! Fanfics assim sempre são as melhores! (sei sim que você ama XD)

Little English Rose - Uau! Isso foi quase uma declaração de amor! Adorei ;D Aqui está! Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena!

Saki-chan - The uchiha girl -Ahahahahaha!Aqui está ;D

Lady Murder - Não, não é XD Deveria ser mais... "Pretty Pretty Boy" ou "Cute" xP -ama o Near- Bom... Espero que tenha gostado ;D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_NOTINHA NADA HAVER!_

**SWEENEY TODD É DEMAIS \ºOº/**

Caham XD

Reviews senão eu darei uma de Mrs. Lovett e você irá virar torta!

_NOTINHA NADA HAVER! (DOIS)_

**ALAN RICKMAN, QUE FAZ O SNAPE É MUITO SEXY GENTE! oOo**

_Agora às reviews xP_

_(feliz agora, Ms. Cookie?Eu editei por você. XD Obrigada n.n)_


	3. Branco

**Capítulo 02** – _Branco_

Era tudo branco. O jardim da mansão dos River era branco, no inverno. E um menino que corria na imensidão gelada era destacado apenas por suas grossas e escuras roupas de frio. Para um albino, o clima da Alemanha era o melhor possível.

Os pais o chamaram. Ele os encarou com um sorriso no rosto. Correu até os dois e a família foi tomar chá, juntos. Os biscoitos com grandes pedaços de chocolate eram devorados pelo menino. Os tempos eram difíceis, porém seus pais eram muito ricos e bem protegidos. E ele era feliz.

Até que os pássaros negros cortaram o céu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu amei escrever este capítulo. Um dos meus preferidos. Adorei imaginar a vida dele, no passado. Quem acompanha "Eterno" entende muito bem isso XD

Mello - triste

Near - feliz 8D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Little English Rose - sabe que eu não posso passar XD uau! espero essa fanfic! se quiser, até beto!

Srta Abracadabra - ahahahaha!Sei como é x.x Não tem graça elogiar uma fanfic que já elogiou D Mas valeu pela review n.n

Lady Murder - nyaa... bom... é isso aí. o.o O Near não é feliz n.n" (eu acho) Essa veio mais rápdio, né? XD

Ms. Cookie - i.i Malditas pessoas que falam (ou escrevem) os nomes errados¬¬' Eu tava achando que "Reckman" era um sobrenome estranho demais õ-õ Mas me disseram que era "Reckman"¬¬' oh sim! ele é sexy n.n

Sua review foi a mais bonita que já recebi Eu amo o Near. e adorei escrever essa fic, acho que foi a minha melhor. Depois dessa, todas as outras fanfics que escrevi foram satisfatórias, pra mim. Sim, sim! Near é distante de todos, só que alguns não notaram.

Poxa! Eu ia gostar de ler uma fanfic que tivesse algo assim. ;D Mas tudo bem, eu supero (acho). Nhaa oOo Seus elogios são tão lindos! Me sinto tão bem com eles Hahahaaha! Sabe o que é, às vezes os passarinhos da imaginação e da criatividade voam aqui perto de casa e eles caem na minha armadilha! XD

Que bom que adorou o Primeiro capítulo! espero que tenha gostado deste também!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**reviews?**


	4. Céu

**Capítulo 03 – **_Céu_

Ouviu um barulho cortante. Curioso, olhou para cima, deixando de se entreter, por um momento, com os flocos de neve. Viu uma máquina em forma de um pássaro negro cortar o branco do céu. E então tudo correu tão rápido que ele nem pôde ver.

Quando se deu conta, estava no abrigo de sua casa. Abriu a porta, com dificuldade. Seus pés descalços tocaram a neve fria. Notou algo diferente nela. Estava cinza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Agora a ação começa. n.n Porque é nesse instante que "Near" começa a tomar conta de Nate. Como foi dito no capítulo Um. "Nate morreu no cinza. 'Near' nasceu do branco."

Logo, logo entenderão muitas coisas sobre o "Near", como sua fixação por quebra-cabeças e etc.

Eu tentei fazer o máximo possível para deixar claro como é a mente de Nate e de "Near" e de mais uma pessoa que aparece, na minha opinião. n.n

Espero que esteja dando certo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me surpreendi com a quantidade de reviews. o.o MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS! \o/

Srta Abracadabra – é basicamente isso. n.n Near não é mais tão feliz. (ele nem é¬¬) Que bom que tá gostando mesmo. Terminei os capítulos que eu prometi. Quando você voltar eu te mando de novo!

Chibi Anne – sim! eu li aquela fic. Linda! Nyaa... Obrigada Na realidade, o "Near" é meu favorito, e depois vem o "L". n.n Obrigada pela linda review n.n

Lady Murder – Hahahaaha! Sim.¬¬ Aquele desgraçado do Hitler mereceu queimar! Mas dizem que ele veio se esconder no Brasil e que aquilo era só um sósia. XD –adora intrigas- bom... É triste, mas esse é mais (acho) XD Você sabe que eu amo coisas tristes. 

Janao q – Oi! Hahaah! Sim! essa fanfic é dedicada ao Near. n.n espero que esteja gostando!

Ms. Cookie – Para mim, todos nós somos felizes, até um momento da vida. E o Near me parece isso. É eu sei. Por isso, no início dessa fic, eu coloquei que ele podia parecer dois ou três anos mais velho. Porque quando me falam "passado do Near" eu associo à essa época da Alemanha. Espero que esteja gostando desse capítulo. n.n Espero não ter demorado a enviar o capítulo 03!

Saki-chan - The uchiha girl – Alguns capítulos são bem grandes, creio eu, mas não passa de dez linhas XD Não se anime muito. As coisas ficam tristes depois XD Sobre o biscoito... é que naquele dia eu tava morrendo de vontade de comer isso –ainda com vontade porque não compraram- i.i

Rahfa-san – Nossa! Que legal que gostou! E muito obrigada por mandar review, mesmo não conhecendo muito a história. n.n Nee...! Fiquei tão feliz pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. e obrigada por colocar nos favoritos!

**Reviews me fazem mandar novos capítulos mais rápido. Então vamos manter esse ritmo? ;D**


	5. Cinza

**Capítulo 04 – **_Cinza_

A "neve" cinza caía por entre seus dedos, sujando suas mãos e seus cabelos brancos. O cheiro de queimado o fazia tossir e sentir tonteiras... E ele apenas encarava sua mão.

Num ato corajoso, encarou a paisagem a seu redor. Também cinza. Cinza e destruída. Então notou que não havia mais ninguém lá. Não havia mais nada lá. Nada além de cinza.

Começou a andar, sentindo seus pés congelarem pouco a pouco. Não parou. O que a destruição deixara para ele? Apenas o cinza.

Numa jura inconsciente, prometeu que só pararia se encontrasse algo que não havia sido destruído. E assim o fez.

No chão, bem à sua frente, molhando pouco a pouco, com a neve cinza derretendo sobre si, havia um objeto. Um resquício de infância. Uma peça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pois bem... É... É nesse momento em que ele fica órfão. Triste, né? i.i

Coitado... Mas eu sei lá... Fiquei tão feliz em fazer esse capítulo... Acho que foi porque ficou grande e significativo, já que ajuda a entender uma coisa n.n

Eu sei. Ele está mais velho, e isso não tem nada haver com o anime, mas eu _tinha_ de fazer uma fanfic assim, dele desse jeito, dele alemão e sofrendo...

Só espero que estejam gostando... n.n

Ah sim... Me desculpem pela demora. É que eu entrei em época de provas e, bom... Como eu posso dizer... Ah sim! os professores estão me matando. Acredite, é muito ruim estar no 2º colegial.¬¬ Sem falar que minhas amigas não ajudam muito. Eu _ia_ postar num dia, no entanto elas me disseram que eu tinha de fazer o relatório de Química... (vide Hiei-and-shino é igual à **0 – zero** – de Química). Em outras palavras, fiquei 10 horas na frente do computador, fiquei estressada e quase mandei a professora se f/.¬¬

Sem falar que eu tenho curso, vou fazer um montão de cursos novos e ainda vou ter que fazer minha Orientação Vocacional... Então decidi que vou _tentar_ postar toda terça-feira. n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu adorei as reviews. Porém a Ms. Cookie não apareceu... ii O que me deixou triste, porque não sei se ela gostou do fato que eu mudei _completamente_ a idade do Near...

_Lady Murder_ – Não chora não... Que bom que gostou n.n Parece que era... E parece que ele morreu aqui no Brasil...¬¬ (tô falando que esse país é amaldiçoado XD) Que bom que você tá gostando e... Eu _amei_ aquele capítulo! E eu quero que seja SaixHina XD Beijos! Obrigada pela review e mil desculpa pela demora n.n

_Rahfa-san_ – err... Eu demorei um pouco, não? i.i Desculpa. Mas eu tava _realmente _sem tempo... Nossa...! Suas reviews são as mais lindas...! Adoro esses elogios... Eles fazem bem pro ego XD Beijos! Obrigada pela review e desculpa pela demora i.i

_Chibi Anne_ – eu demorei, né? XD Que é isso! A sua fic tava uma perfeição só XD Daqui a pouco aparecerão traços de Near no pobre Nate n.n Sério que gosta? Nossa! Valeu! Me senti muito feliz por saber que meu ponto de vista consegue agradar as pessoas 83 XD Sério? Favoritou? Nossa! Que emoção! Muito obrigada por favoritar, por mandar review, fazer sua parte, desculpa pela demora... Beijos! (O Near é perfeito, né? XD)

_Raayy _– mas se eu juntasse não seriam drabbles! XD Fica chato? o.o? Eu acho que eles ficam tão legais 83 beijos! 'Brigada pela review e desculpa pela demora Ç.Ç

_Janao q_ – Meu, que elogio demais! Valeu pelos elogios quanto à essa fic n.n Aqui está o capítulo! Valeu pelos elogios, pela review e mil desculpas pela demora... Beijos!

-vai no perfil de "Janao q"-

-nota as fics MelloxNear-

-pára de cuidar da fic pra ler as fanfics-

err... XD

continuando XD

_Saki-chan - The uchiha girl_ – Oi inimiga Mortal! XD Tudo bem? err... Desculpa a demora ç.ç AHAHAHAHA! Sério que biscoitos lembram a minha fic? XD Err... o.o" Voltando XD Vamos fazer assim! Quando você mandar review, depois de dois dias eu mando o próximo cap. 83 só depende de você! XDDDD (tá, eu tô zuando XD) Bom... Desculpa a demora, valeu pela review ameaçadora (?) Beijos! E desculpa pela demora! (de novo Ç.Ç)

Reviews para uma pobre menina que tá tirando nota vermelha por fanfics? Ç.Ç (pareço mendiga Oo" XDDDD)


	6. Peça

**Capítulo 05 – **_Peça_

Uma peça. Pegou-a do chão e a encarou, por entre seus dedos sujos. Seu pai lhe falara sobre esse jogo. Um jogo de paciência, onde os dois brincariam juntos, diante da lareira, quando Nate fosse mais velho.

Uma peça de um quebra-cabeça.

Encarou o pequeno objeto, agora curioso. Analisou a forma e a textura levemente amolecida. Guardou a peça no bolso, jurando para si que aquela seria a única lembrança de seu passado. (E, nos dias de hoje, "Near" sempre a carrega consigo, como um amuleto).

Um amuleto da sorte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Olá! 8D/

Foi bem na hora 8D

Legal, né? XD

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo n.n'

Ah sim, vai ser sim sempre de Quarta XD

Bom... Acho que é só? 8D

-sem nada pra falar-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentário nada a ver: sempre que estou deprimida eu leio essas reviews, elas me anima e me fazem esquecer dos meus problemas 8D

_Janao q_ – Nossa! Sua review me deixou tão emocionada - Me fez me sentir bem comigo mesmo do tipo "Uau! Eu escrevo coisas decentes 8D" XD Muito obrigada pela review e pelos maravilhosos elogios! Me senti muito bem com eles. Você animou meu dia n.n Obrigada pela review!

_Ms. Cookie_ – Que bom que você gostou Ç.Ç pensei que você tinha parado de ler! Me deixou preocupada oo Meu Deus! Seus elogios são maravilhosamente bonitos Ç.Ç É, eu queria mesmo que o "Near" começasse a aparecer n.n (Minha escola decidiu fazer agora, já que no próximo já começa o vestibular n.n Mas vou te falar, tá uma loucura XD Só acontece besteira no meu grupo XD Vai ter até fanfic XDDD) Daqui a pouco o Nate vira "Near" e, adivinha? O MELLO APARECE SIM \XD/ E o Matt também n.n Obrigada pela Review!

_Raayy _– Você me engoliu oo XD Bom... Eu não vou fazer isso, porque senão perde a graça XD Eu sei como se sente, mas é esse o significado de "Drabble" XD Mas vai vir um a cada semana n.n Então, toda quarta, fique atenta! 8D Valeu pela review n.n Kissus!

_Rahfa-san - _- Adorei essa review! ficou muito fofa! e você está mesmo motivada? 8D que bom! Eu vou te fazer ficar motivada –determinada- XD Poxa! Seus elogios são muito lindos! –morre- Que bom que você gostou tanto assim! Beijos e obrigada pela review n.n

_Hanna Yin-Yang – _Você? Lendo uma fic minha? ºOº -morre- Cara, tô tão feliz Ç.Ç Você nunca foi de ler Drabbles? –morre de novo- Você disse que se ler fanfics boas como essa sua criatividade pode voltar? Oo" –morre de novo- Sua review não é inútil! É uma coisa maravilhosa! 8D/ Péssima na primeira prova? XD eu tirei 4,5 8D/ Muito obrigada por essa review maravilhosa e beijinhos! 8D/

_Chibi Anne_ – poxa! Finalmente alguém que me entende Ç.Ç Eu deveria falar que não, mas... Eu gosto da escola i...i é, eu sou doida XD Mas fazer o quê se ela é divertida XD Chegou rápido? XD estarei esperando pelo mais fácil XD Bom... obrigada pela review e beijos ;D

_Lady Murder_ – Bom... Haverá dose semanal XD Tá feliz? XD Espera uma semana e você saberá o resto! Obrigada pela review n.n beijos!

_Saki-chan - The uchiha girl_ – XDDDDD bom, tá aqui a continuação. Até a próxima quarta nn beijos! e valeu pela review n.n


	7. Sorte

**Capítulo 06 **_– Sorte_

"Sorte". Foi o que lhe disseram, ao encontrá-lo caminhando sozinho na rua deserta. Segundo os soldados, ele, como único sobrevivente, havia tido "sorte".

- Você tem muita sorte, garoto! – o homem falou, sorrindo, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos brancos.

Mas para Nate, aquilo não era "sorte". Era o destino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim, porque é nessa hora que o "Near" começa a aparecer... XD

Como perceberam, eu inclui algumas novas partes no resumo, que irão aparecer um pouco mais pra frente. Espero que tenham gostado.

Hum... O que falar...?

Ah sim! Essa fanfic realmente toma meu tempo e minha inspiração/criativade/imaginação. Porque eu escrevo uma média de dez capítulos num espaço de dois dias, depois que eu compro o mangá. Geralmente de Terça e Quarta. E dessa vez não é diferente. Tô com o mangá dez faz tempo, mas não consegui tempo pra escrever na fic, por causa das provas e da minha mãe. -.-

Duas coisas que vocês com certeza não sabem XD:

-Por culpa dessa fanfic, eu me acostumei a escrever os apelidos em parênteses, e, mais pra frente vocês entenderão. XD

-Essa fanfic tem 47 capítulos, acompanhando o início do mangá 10. Isso é, a fanfic pode chegar nos 100.

Bom... Espero que tenham paciência para ler a fanfic até o fim. Se não tiverem... Eu entenderei. -.-"

Achei necessário falar isso para que vocês não se irritassem tanto n.n"

Bom... Agora as reviews!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne _– Wow! Esse iniciozinho de review me matou de rir e me deixou muito feliz! Que bom que você gosta da minha Drabbles, mesmo odiando esse tipo de fanfic. XD Sim, ele é perfeito. Ç.Ç …OoO Será um prazer! \8D/ Eles vão aparecer sim, não se preocupe. XD Que bom que está gostando! E desse? Gostou? Sim, é uma vez por semana. XD Wow! Que elogio lindo! Estou lisonjeada! Obrigada por esperar! Obrigada pela review e pelos maravilhosos elogios, também! Beijos!

_Rahfa-san_ – Haha! XD Nya...! Que bom que está gostando. n.n Sabe, não sei porque... Mas não imagino o "Near" com um passado feliz. Oo Hã... Não, eu não tenho. n.n" XD Obrigada por ter esse trabalho e muito obrigada pelos elogios! Também obrigada pela review! Kissus!

_Lady Murder_ – Sim! O primeiro contato! (Cara, isso parece nome de filme antigo Oo). É ele não pode... Mas fazer o quê :X, é a vida... Ou a morte Oõ. Sim! eu agüento pra ler suas fics, por que você não agüentaria pra ler as minhas? XD Já que você é bem melhor que eu. oo" XD Já disse sim! Mas obrigada por repetir. n.nS2 Beijos! n.nS2 Obrigada pela review, pelos elogios e por tudo o mais! Kissus. n.n

_Janao q – _É... Tadinho. i.i Não agarra não, vai estragar meu plano de agarrar ele também i...i XD Poxa! Muito obrigada por esse maravilhoso elogio! OoO/ Anima. Emociona! E muito! Obrigada pela review, pelos elogios e por me animar tanto! Besitos. n.nS2

_Srta. Abracadabra_ – Sério? 8D/ Que legal! –faz dancinha besta- n.n Sim... Muito diferente 8D/ … -vai checar- O.O Acertou na mosca! oo Kyah! Seus elogios sempre me fazem bem n.nS2 Beijinhos! Valeu pela review, por betar, pelos elogios e por tudo o mais XD

_Hanna Yin-Yang_ – Kyah! Eu adoro suas reviews! \OoO/ Mas você é oo Você é uma maravilhosa ficwritter e uma pessoa que eu idolatro muito! Poxa! Eu não passei minha infância montando quebra-cabeças... Eu passava minhas tardes assistindo TV e lendo livros até a noite, além de ouvir uns CDs de histórias. Oo Ou passava me acidentando e até... No Parque da Mônica, gastando mais de cem reais em presentes oo (cara, esse dinheiro me ajudaria muito, agora Ç.Ç) Sim, é n.n E logo vai ser retratada de novo n.n Wow! Esse elogio foi tão lindo. ÇÇ Adorei... –emocionada- Bom... Sua review chegou à tempo, sim. XD Obrigada por ela, pelos elogios, pela review, por qualquer outra coisa... Pela review... XD Beijos com o gosto de sua comida favorita que eu não sei qual é... XD'

**Obrigada pelas reviews... E eu espero mais! \o/**

**Muitos S2 pra vocês! 8D/**


	8. Destino

**Capítulo 07 – **_Destino_

Segundo Nate, o destino era gentil com ele. Diferente da maioria das crianças que viviam naquele orfanato improvisado, ele sobreviveu para ver a morte de Hitler.

Pela televisão, tudo parecia tão... Irreal. Como um sonho a ser realizado. Entretanto ele não parecia feliz.

- O que foi, Nate? – o homem que o chamara de "sortudo" lhe perguntou, com um grande sorriso – Não está feliz?

Ele estava, porém não parecia. Ele já não sabia demonstrar sentimentos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bom, comecei aulas de violino, então meu tempo foi diminuído. E eu decidi só deixar os capítulos uma vez por semana e, talvez, duas, se eu tiver condições XD

Eu, particularmente, gostei desse capítulo fofo. XD

e eu sei que este foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de fazer. Quando o terminei, o resto fluiu tão rápido o.o"

-sem mais nada pra falar-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne - _Gostou de Drabbles, é? Legal! \o/ XD ah se vai ter... Muitas o.o" Muitas mesmo... O.O''' XD Bom... Se eu tiver tempo, vou tentar postar, kay? O "L" não aparece tanto assim, mas ele tem sua pontinha, na história e na mente do "Near" ò.o/ XD Obrigada pelos elogios, pela review e pela "favoritação"! Beijos!

_Janao q - _é, Nate têm muita sorte XD Todos terão sua chance de agarrar o "Near"! \o/ "Near" é o ser mais fofo do mundo -morre- Obrigada, mais uma vez n.n Obrigada pela review e por continuar com os elogios n.n Kisses!

_Lady Murder - _Vai sim! \o/ "Near" já vai começar a aparecer e se transformar n.n Mas eu acho que você é melhor o.o" Poxa! Obrigada pelo elogio ç.ç Bom... Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! besos! :D

_Saki-chan - The uchiha girl - _Estou escrevendo, estou escrevendo! O.O" XD

_Rahfa-san -_ "Near" nunca terá uma história feliz... Só em humor XD Todos preferiam morrer... Poxa! Valeu pelos elogios e pela review! Ç.Ç Kissus!

_Hanna Yin-Yang - _Cara, eu ia toda semana XD Err... Não é bem assim, não... o-o" XD Bom... eu acho que ele é sortudo... Ele fica perto dos mais -desmaia- XD Deu tempo sim... Muito tempo o.o Bom... Parabéns! XD Obrigada pela review n.n

**Obrigada pelas reviews que mandaram pro outro capítulo XD**

**e desculpem a demora pra arrumar isso x.x**


	9. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 08 – **_Sentimentos_

Esqueceu-se de como era sorrir, chorar, sentir dor. Não sabia como, mas esquecera. Não que sentisse falta, é claro. Mas isso pareceu assustar um pouco as pessoas ao seu redor. Tanto que logo lhe disseram que iria para um orfanato.

- É um lugar especial, cheio de amiguinhos! – uma mulher da assistência social falou, segurando firme sua mão.

Ele sabia o que era um orfanato. Sabia que ela mentia. Só não sabia que encontraria aquele homem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, porque eu me identifiquei muito com o "Eterno" da Srta. Abracadabra. n.nS2

-Não sabe o que dizer-

err... oo

Ah sim! o capítulo da próxima Quarta será o maior que eu fiz (acho) porque têm diálogos. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne – _Err… Eu vou postar só de Quarta ou quando eu tiver tempo. x.x Mas eu vou postar ò.o/ Kyah! Adorei esse elogio! .O. Me fez pular de alegria \o/ Ele só não é tão perfeito quanto o... HIEI! oOo XD Bom... Já está terminando de virar, agora. XD No próximo capítulo... Bom... Se eu disser, estraga. XD Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, e desculpe os problemas com o capítulo anterior! X.x Beijos!

_Lady Murder_ – XD Eu sei como é não ter inspiração pra review. XD Que bom que gostou n.n Bom... Obrigada pela review, pelo elogio e mals pelo capítulo anterior (aquela desgraça de falta de tempo¬¬). Kisses!

_Raayy – _Todo mundo agarra ele, coitado. XD Mas tudo bem... Ele é "agarrável" XD Nem... Quero ver as pessoas sofrerem... XD –sádica- Desculpa pelo capítulo anterior e... Obrigada pela review n.n Kissus!

_Juju-Chan n.n – _Leitora nova? Obrigada pelo elogio! Gostei bastante de saber que está gostando. E aí? O que achou dessa continuação? Bom... Beijos! e obrigada pela review e pelo elogio!


	10. Homem

**Capítulo 09 – **_Homem_

- Sou Watari. – o homem falou, com um sorriso amistoso.

Aquele sorriso o comoveu, de certo modo. Há muito não via alguém lhe sorrir daquela forma. Quando notou, já estava no carro preto, junto do homem. Ele o observava curioso. Na realidade, sua forma de sentar.

Nate não sabia por que, mas após achar a peça do quebra-cabeça, começou a se sentar de maneira bizarra, com um pé próximo ao corpo e sempre enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo encaracolado.

- Nate. – o senhor o chamou – Nesse orfanato, você não poderá dizer a ninguém seu nome.

- Por quê? – perguntou, encarando as costas do banco do motorista.

- Porque lá ninguém pode saber quem você é realmente.

Não entendia porque, mas sabia que não havia mais ninguém, além de seus pais e da peça do quebra-cabeça, que o conhecesse.

- Seu "nome" será "Near".

"Near". "Perto". "Perto" do quê? Ou de quem?

- Chegamos. Você quer brincar de alguma coisa?

Essa pergunta ecoou em sua cabeça, e ele já sabia a resposta. Encarou o homem que segurava levemente a sua mão.

- Um quebra-cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-super atrasada-

Oi! o.o/

Não me matem! i.i

Bom... Eu estou postando no dia, certo? XD

Caham u.u

Eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo "grande". E então, "Near" apareceu XD

O que acharam?

-sem muito o que falar-

então vamos às reviews n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Raayy – _Sim, ele é! MUITO! –agarra ele também- XD Lamento, mas não posso i.i Quando eu tiver mais tempo, eu posto. Obrigada pela review n.n Beijos!

_Chibi Anne – _Hiei rula! XD Quem bom que prefere o Kurama XD –agarra mais ainda o Hiei- E neste? Ele já se parece mais com o "Near" que com o Nate? XD Obrigada por esperar! Obrigada pela review, também! Kissus

_Lady Murder – _Sua primeira resposta estava certa! Watari-san pra matar o Nate, de vez! XD Olha, que bom que está amando, tanto assim, a fanfic! Nate em modo "Near" é legal, né? XD Valeu pela review! Kisses!

_Janao q – _XD É verdade! Ele é estuprável... MUITO! XD Talvez o maior, depois do Naruto. XD Brigada pela review! Besos!

_Juju-chan n.n_ – OMG! Você de novo! XD Que bom que está gostando assim da fanfic n.n Eu não sei como é viver num orfanato, mas acho que, no dele, eu amaria XD –lembra do "Matt", do "Mello" e do "L"- XD Quem bom que você gostou mesmo! Obrigada pela review n.n Beijos!

_Hanna Yin-Yang – _Poxa! Sério? O-o XD Sim, ele é muito agarrado... Porque ele é agarrável XD Ui! X.x Eu sou burra, mas nem tanto XD Sério? Obrigada! Espero que continue fiel! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos com sabor de sorvete de creme XD

_Saki-chan - The uchiha girl – _XD Continuei, viu? XD Bom… Se você seqüestrar o Matt, eu seqüestro todos os animes XD/ -possessiva- XDDDDD Valeu pela review! Beijinhos!

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Quebra cabeça

**Capítulo 10** – _Quebra-cabeça_

Era realmente difícil. E tinha que ter muita paciência. Colocou a última peça, encarando a imagem que formava. Uma linda paisagem. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Pegou a forma do quebra-cabeça e logo a virou de cabeça para baixo. O quebra-cabeça se desfez.

Começou a montar de novo, em silêncio. Quando terminou, o desfez de novo. Havia dois simples motivos: a paisagem e a sua peça. Ele não gostava da paisagem. Ela era alegre. Ela parecia ser perfeita. Como sua vida era. E sua peça, porque não tinha espaço para ela naquele brinquedo. Assim como ele.

Ele queria que sua peça tivesse um lugar em algum quebra-cabeça. Que se encaixasse perfeitamente. Como uma família.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ç.Ç

Eu realmente sinto muito! Eu demorei duas semanas para postar um capítulo Ç.Ç Mas eu estava realmente cheia, naquele dia! Sem falar que era a semana do show do Miyavi! OOo

O show foi incrível XD Ele olhou pra mim cantando a música mais linda e –atingida por pedra- Ok, de volta à fanfic Ç.Ç

Eu realmente sinto muito! Ç.Ç Por isso, eu farei uma fanfic oneshot centrada no "Near"! \o/ Por dois motivos:

1) Pedir desculpas

2) Lembrar onde eu botei a inspiração pra escrever "Efêmero", porque eu estou dois mangás atrasada i.i

XDDDD

Bom... Esse capítulo quis dizer, tecnicamente, que "Near" enfim nasceu e como ele começou a pensar, com alguns mínimos resquícios de Nate, que já vão desaparecer 8D/

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne_ – Minha fiel adoradora do "Near" e do Hiei XD Sim, deveria, mas tudo bem XD "Near" também é legal \o/ Descreve-lo é realmente legal, mas sabe... Dá uma trabalheira! Principalmente nos capítulos após o "L", onde eu o incorporei... Fiquei seis horas escrevendo, sem descanso, porém valeu a pena! Ainda não se encontrou com o "Mello", mas o loiro já vai aparecer 8D Que bom que está gostando n.n Eu fiz uma fanfic centrada no Hiei, mas ainda não postei xP Logo, logo, eu te aviso XD Beijos! Desculpe pela semana passada! Ç.Ç/

_Raayy – _Sou sádica sim XD Eu não me lembro porque ele gosta de encaracolar os cabelos, mas vou pôr isso na oneshot n.n/ Sim, eu já ouvi falar disso, mas pensei em outra coisa para ele o.o Eu também amo o Watari! \o/ Sim, o "Mello" vai aparecer n.n Kisses! Desculpe pela semana passada i.i

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – que bom que está aqui de novo! Todo mundo ia querer amar viver ali XD Bom, o "Mello" já vai aparecer n.n/ A continuação está vindo sim! Kissus! Desculpe pela semana passda T-T

_Janao q_ – O Watari é fofo sim ºOº Não vê, que pena xP Eu acho muito bom! XD Obrigada pelo elogio n.n Besos! E desculpe pela semana passada! T.T

_Hanna Yin-Yang ­_– Sorvete de creme sim XD Sim, estava, mas "Near" ficou bem fofo n-n Não sei dizer quanto foi, mas foi pouco. Aqueles grandões, sabe, porque ele era muito criança... E podia engolir o-o –segurança do "Near" em primeiro lugar- o/ Suas reviews nunca são podres u-u Kiss! Desculpe pela semana passada TOT

_Lady Murder_ – Sério? XD que legal! \o/ Eu sei como é. Meu colégio tá me matando! Eu tenho que fazer um montão de coisa e acho que eu vou voltar a ter meus momentos "L". Bebeu, tava cego, era irônico... XD Todos eles vão aparecer! \o/ E tenho certeza que vai gostar XD Obrigada pelos elogios n.n Beijinhos! Desculpe pela semana passada ToT


	12. Família

**Capítulo 11 – **_Família_

Disseram-lhe que o orfanato era uma família. Ele não acreditou. Pois aquela família era muito grande e muito diferente para isso. E ele não fazia parte de mais nenhuma família.

Por isso ele acabou decidindo por ficar sozinho em uma sala, enquanto o resto da "família" brincava nos jardins, gritando e sorrindo.

Ele não tinha direito àquilo. Não queria ter direito àquilo. E isso o fez ser o primeiro lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Certo. É nesse momento que as coisas começam a pegar fogo. Porque é aí que o "Near" realmente se revela e as coisas começam a andar, no orfanato que eu nunca consigo escrever o nome direito ó-o

XD

Bom... Espero que estejam gostando desses capítulos, porque, vai ter uma hora que... Bom... Vocês VÃO se perder o-o

Como aconteceu comigo quando comecei a ler os últimos dois mangás lançados de DN XD

Por quê? Bom... Porque eu entrei de cabeça no personagem e quem escreve ali é mais o "Near" que eu. -.-

Estou impressionada com isso o.o

Eu posso virar uma atriz tão boa quanto o Johnny Depp XD

Vide: tão boa, não tão bonita, gostosa, inteligente, rica. XD

Mas agora vamos às minhas reviews n.n

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – Heuehueheu todas as autoras esquecem um pocuo de suas fanfics… Eu acho. Ah! Eu sei como é isso! XD –mãe botou senha no PC- Mas eu nunca fiquei de recuperação. Eu também odeio a minha professora de português.¬¬ Se perguntar pra ela, eu sou a garota que plagiou todas as redações impostas por elas... E talvez tudo que eu escreva. Ù-u Quanto ao "Mello"... Sim, ele vai pegar no pé do "Near". Falando nisso, tem um capítulo falando até sobre isso. XD Beijos! Obrigada pela review n.n

_Janao q – _profundo? XD obrigada n.n Adoro quando as pessoas dizem que amaram algo que eu escrevi XD O Watari é uma coisa kawaii n.nS2 Ahahahah XD Tudo bem, eu parei de assis... EU ESQUECI DE BAIXAR UM CAPÍTULO! \ºOº/ -sai correndo pra baixar o mangá- err... o-o XDDDDD Desculpe XD Não, eu não vou parar não XD. Beijos! Obrigada pela review n.nS2

_Raayy_ – Sadismo é legal XD –sádica desde os quatro anos- Achou? O-o Bom... Eu vou botar isso em alguma fanfic, porque se eu colocar um só capítulos no meio, eu tiro a fanfic de fora dos eixos i.i O "Mello" vai aparecer sim n.n Agora... Se falar de novo "Miyaviado", eu quebro a sua cara, ficando um mês se postar nenhuma fanfic de DN... Inclusive "Efêmero" n.nS2 Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos n.n (Sério, se xingar o miyavi, vai ver o que é sadismo n.nS2)

_Chibi Anne – _Sim! o "Near" apareceu n.nS2 Sim, eu fui! XDDD Foi maravilhoso 8D/ Nossa! Que bom que gostou n.nS2 Sério? 8D vou dar uma olhada, então n.nS2 Gostou da fanfic do Hiei? Mas... Poxa... Você não mandou review ;-; Foi sensacional o show! Perfeito! Maravilhoso! Ele tava TÃO sexy ºOº Morra de inveja XD –leva pedrada- tá, parei x.x Obrigada pela review n.n

_- Saki Shirosaki – _Que bom XD mas a Samiho comemoraria, com isso XD O show foi maravilhoso! Tadinha! O-o

**REVIEWS!**

(or I Kill You n.nS2)


	13. Primeiro Lugar

**Capítulo 12 – **_Primeiro lugar_

Ficou em primeiro lugar em uma prova. Foi elogiado e todos sorriram para ele. Ele sabia que eram sorrisos falsos. Todos desejavam estar em seu lugar. Principalmente ele.

Ele, a criança que não sorriu. Ele, a criança que veio, enfurecida até ele. Ele, a criança que era o primeiro lugar. Ele, a criança que lhe fez provar o verdadeiro gosto do primeiro lugar.

O primeiro lugar tinha gosto de sangue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yo n.n/

Quase que eu desisto de postar XD

Mesmo sendo um dia, tecnicamente, cheio, eu gosto da Quarta XD

Ela é o meio da semana... Mesmo o-o

-ama as quartas-

mas vocês não querem saber disso u.u

eu tirei essa inspiração de "Eterno", da Srta. Abracadabra.

por quê? Bom... porque eu acho que o "Near" deve ter apanhado do "Mello" quando ele tomou o posto de 1º lugar do loiro o-o

não me culpem! Minha imaginação trabalha toda hora!

-enquanto faz isso, está escrevendo uma fanfic de Ouran e outra de DN-

hehe XD

a criança que não fez muita coisa é... o "Mello" o-o

(nããããão¬¬ sério?¬¬ nem notei¬¬)

n.n"

bom... adivinhem! 8D/

amanhã é dia dos namorados n.nS2

e vai ser o dia em que eu serei presa por ter feito uma chacina na minha escola 8D/

então... nos vemos... algum dia? XD

…

sério¬¬

eu vou fazer mesmo uma chacina amanhã o-o

Por quê? bom... que tal...

**Victor**: viu, só? eles não são lindos 8D

**Grazielle**: verdade n.nS2

**Helen**: o-o

**Vinícius**(um amigo meu xP): o-o

**Maycon**: -entrando de gaiato- Rá! É verdade XD

**Victor**: o filho deles será o ser mais branco do mundo hehueheuheu

**Vinícius**: VOCÊ NÃO DISSE ISSO! FALA QUE EU NÃO OUVI ISSO! Ò.O

**Maycon**: a filha deles vai se chamar "Branca" XD

**Victor**: ou "Clara" e se for menino "Álvaro" XD

**Grazielle**: E eles nem precisam mais esconder 8D

**Helen**: ¬¬

**Vinícius**: ¬¬

.-.

é um bom motivo? 8D/

(ok, agora, às reviews!)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne – _Huehuehueheuh XD que bom que você mandou review e gostou tanto assim daquela fanfic! XD Agora, pode descarregar a metralhadora, eu fui XD –sádica- ok, eu paro u.u Que bom n.n Estava com medo de parecer muito cruel... o-o A vida do "Near" é um ironia XD Este é o personagem mais irônico que eu já vi o-o Eu sei ç.ç e também não acreditei quando descobri ç.ç é muita maldade ç.ç que bom que gostou n.n/ beijos! obrigada pela review n.nS2

_Janao q_ – doeu até em mim ç.ç mas todo personagem que eu amo, tem que sofrer ç.ç (vide a fanfic do Hiei XD) o Hiei tá sofrendo muito, mermão XD Sabe... Minha primeira beta me disse que minhas fanfics eram ruins demais o-o e eu conheci ela ç.ç e ela me odeia ç.ç eu sei! Ç.Ç tá, chega de ser emo u-u O Watari é tão fofo... Mas morreu de um jeito tão... Inútil? Oo E o outro velho me dá medo ç.ç Lógico que não vou parar essa fanfic... (mentira, ela tá estacionada no cap. 50, isto é, o mangá 9¬¬') Obrigada você, por fazer dela, uma fanfic maravilhosa XD Beijos! obrigada pela review n.n

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – eu sei como é u.u às vezes acho que otakus têm Alzheimer ç.ç Haverá continuação! Não se preocupe! ºOº/ obrigada pela review n.n beijinhos! S2

_Raayy_ – bom mesmo.¬¬ nós, sádicas, somos tão... alegres \o/ tá, eu vou te contar uma coisa legal n.nS2 o Mello tem um capítulo dedicado a ele... (tem o nome dele num cap. XD) sério, não o xingue XD Sim, é aí mesmo n.n

_Hanna Yin-Yang_ – eu sei como é XD pressa é fogo XD –correndo antes que a mãe chegue em casa- Obrigada, mesmo assim XD Ora essa¬¬ Todas as reviews são úteis! As suas principalmente XD te contei que eu me viciei em você e acabei viciando minha irmã e minha melhor amiga nelas, que depois viciou a Sweet Pandora? XD (está tudo interligado!) Poxa! Vindo de você, é um grande elogio n.nS2 obrigada pela review n.n Kisses! 8D

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pois bem, reviews n.n

e...

**BHUEHEHEUEHEUHEUEHUEHUEHUEHUEH! RAITO! BEM-FEITO! CÊ MORREU DE UMA FORMA TÃO INÚTIL! XD**

**MORRI DE RIR COM ESSA SUA MORTE TOSCA! E TUDO POR CAUSA DA MISA Ò.O9**

**QUEM MANDOU TRAÍ-LA?!Ò-Ó**

Sorry xP

eu PRECISAVA fazer isso

reviews? n.s


	14. Sangue

**Capítulo 13 – **_Sangue_

Tinha gosto de sangue. A vitória tinha gosto de sangue. E sabia que era porque as pessoas sacrificavam outras vidas para ganhar.

Ele não queria ser um assassino. Mas ele não conseguia ser o segundo lugar. Ele queria e não conseguia. Não depois que "Ele" veio.

Aquele homem cheio de olheiras. Aquele que tinha o apelido de "L".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me desculpem ó.o

Eu demorei demais. Porém, as explicações estão no meu perfil. Eu criei um Pool e espero que vocês votem, após lerem meu aviso n.n

E caso o Pool não apareça, bom... Aí eu vou ter que perguntar "COMO É QUE SE FAZ APARECER UM Ó.Ò"

n.nS2

Após um aviso, no meu perfil, tem uns projetos, que é o motivo para o Pool. É só votar e eu vou me concentrar nessa fic n.n

Err... Eu não sei o que dizer deste capítulo. Não fui eu quem o escreveu ç.ç

Meu lado "Near" me assusta demais, às vezes ç-ç

Espero que continuem a acompanhar n.n

Agora, às reviews!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne_ – ele apanha em qualquer lugar, mas é legal XD Hum... Vou ler n.nS2 Sim, o "Mello" deve estar muito bravo com isso n.n Tá, eu paro de ficar me gabando XD … Você me enganou ç.ç –parou tudo para ler a fanfic- sua malvada! Seria mais legal se o "Mello" tivesse sido o assassino! Ò.ó ... ou não XD de qualquer jeito, eu amei XD Desculpa a demora .."

_Janao q _– que bom que achou tão... XD Ela parou de ler fanfics o-o" Hãã... Sei lá... Ela é amiga da minha irmã, mas realmente não dá a mínima para mim ç.ç (e olha que eu não fiz NADA pra ela o-o quando a conhecei ela já virou dizendo que me odiava i.i) Ninguém podia ter morrido ç.ç Menos o Raito u.u A inspiração só vai vir, daqui a pouco .-. Fez sim n.nS2

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – Hehuehueheuheuheuh XD o Mello é demais mesmo! Quer saber de algo legal? 8D Sabe no clipe onde o Mello tá igual à Madonna? Sabe por quê? Porque ELA FEZ COSPLAY DE MELLO! ºOº ATÉ A MADONNA NOTOU O QUANTO ELE É DEMAIS!! ºOº Tá, parei .-. Não me fale dessas mortes ù.u Só a do L foi digna¬¬ Eu sei como é ç.ç –também não tem namorado-

_Raayy_ – é necessário XD É divertido XD Eu penso em yaoi a qualquer momento XD até com meus professores de violino OxO XD Poxa, valeu n.n Sadismo é legal XD Tem n.n E vai ser daqui a pouquinho n.n Bom pra você n.nS2 (o Miyavi é incrível O¬o)

_Hanna Yin-Yang_ – Eu concordo XD Nunca fui a nº 01 XD sempre que participei de alguma coisa ficava no terceiro ou Segundo lugar o-o Menos no futebol o.o heuheuehueh XD um dia eu disse pra minha mãe que o Seiya e o vegeta eram bons amigos e eles se explodiram na minha frente XD (e minha mãe me mandou pro Psicólogo por isso... e por Harry Potter :X) Near é masoquista sim u.u Não, eu não os matei ¬¬' mas tive vontade, quando minha melhor amiga perguntou se eu tinha convidado o Vinícius pra sair ¬¬ Acredite, todo mundo gosta das suas fanfics XD Não é preciso me pagar .-. Eu não penso no dinheiro n.n … (Mãe – Helen, dá onde surgiu essas barras de ouro? Oo) Talvez só um pouco o-o estou me esforçando pra isso XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**REVIEWS! \O/**

(e cuidado com os violinos o-o NÃO é tão fácil quanto parece .-.)


	15. L

**Capítulo 14 – **_L_

- Olá, "Near". – o homem falou, dando um sorriso.

- Olá.

- Me chame de "L". – "L" falou, sentando-se no sofá, com as duas pernas próximas ao corpo.

Parecia com ele. Mas não era ele.

- Soube que tirou o primeiro lugar, no exame.

- Sim.

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada.

Um silêncio entre os dois se apoderou. "L" comia um de seus doces e "Near" construindo um castelo de cartas. Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada de mais uma pessoa. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto, "L" falou:

- Bem-vindo... "Mello".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pois é... Esse capítulo mostrou mais ou menos a relação do "L" com o "Near". Bem distante, pra ser sincera XD Eu acho que o "Mello" e o "L" eram muito mais próximos. Mas isso é por culpa de uma fanfic MelloxL XD"

Em que o pobre albino foi deixado de lado ç.ç

MUEHUEHEUHEUHEUEHEHUEEH Ò.Ó

Err... O-o Sorry, estou com fome XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne_ – eu vi o-o Você me deu medo, nessa hora XD Me lembrou muito "A Estranha Perfeita" XD Que bom que está gostando tanto assim n.nS2 Eu também amo o Near demais 8D

_Janao q_ – Com certeza ò.o/ Eu ainda faço uma LxNear XD Obrigada n.n Bom, minha irmã diz que é porque ela gosta de mim mas não admite por ter uns problemas pessoais (eu tenho problemas, mas não sou assim¬¬) Chega sem avisar, mas a gente nunca quer que vá embora... Como amantes .-. Obrigada n/n" –abraça- eu também te adoro n.nS2

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – Pois é... Eu caí da cadeira quando soube disso o-o Ao menos ela tem bom gosto e não escolheu o Light XD Que bom que está gostando n.nS2

_Louise Cypher_ – Olá xará de nome XD (meu primeiro nome é Helen Louise XD) Ah, eu gosto do Near, a gente se dá bem n.n (Ele anda meio sumido e eu não consigo terminar a fic D: ) Bom... Aí você que decide, porque daqui a pouco as coisas vão ficar muito Nears XD Poxa, eu gosto do Near .-. Mas adoro ver ele sofrendo porque meu sadismo alcançou um nível crítico :D Mais um pouco e eu começo a agir como no Albergue XD

_Mr. Montagh_ – Olá n.n Poxa! Muito obrigada n.n Então, está gostando da minha fanfic? Espero que esteja ficando do seu agrado \o/ Sim, a "Eterno" é perfeita 8D

_Raayy_ – Putz! Ele é muito fofo n.nS2 Hahahaa XD não posto tudo porque perde a graça XD Faço pouco porque é do meu agrado XD Cê tá ferrada na minha mão XD Mas ao menos tá vindo uma vez por semana XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reviews para essa pobre menina que está apanhando do seu violino toda hora e nem dois professores conseguem ajuda-la i.i**


	16. Mello

**Capítulo 15 – **_Mello_

"Mello" era diferente de "Near". Era alegre, bravo, sentimental, barulhento e ameaçador.

"Mello" era diferente de "L". Era irracional, irreverente, descuidado e desorganizado.

"Mello" era igual a "L". Tinha um propósito. Uma meta. Um sonho. Um desejo.

"Mello" era mais "Perto" que "Near". Mello era humano.

"Mello" odiava "Near". "Near" roubara dele algo importante.

"Near" não odiava "Mello". "Mello" era o que "Near" já fora um dia.

"Mello" era Nate. "Mello" era Nate na infância.

"Near" odiava uma coisa em "Mello". Só havia uma coisa que "Near" odiava em "Mello".

O chocolate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Err... Tipo assim... Demorei umas três semanas pra postar XD

Sinto muito, mas eu não sei se isso não vai acontecer de novo .-.

Espero que tenham gostado e, como pedido de desculpas, vou tentar postar amanhã mais um capítulo.

Ok?

Sem muito o que falar porque não fui eu quem escreveu isso, foi o Near ç.ç

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne_ – pois é... Eles não aparecem muito, mas até que ficam legais juntos XD Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo dedicado ao Mello.

_Janao q_ – Pois é... Eu concordo com isso. Aliás, eu também gosto de LxNear XD Ela é meio problemática, mas tudo bem, eu a respeito XD Concordo! Mas a minha tá quase morando comigo XD Nhaa... –abraça-

_Juju-Chan n.n_ – huheueh XD Não tem mais porrada nenhuma XD Sim, eu faço, mas só não desisto porque eu passei pro segundo horário e eu gosto 8D

_Lady Murder – _Tudo bem XD desculpa o atraso pra postar XD Que bom que gosta \o/ Pois é, ele não é perfeito? XD Desculpe, então pela demora XD

_Raayy_ – Eu demorei três semanas, desculpe o-o Hahaha XD Acho que você vai ver yaoi pra frente XD Eu também, mas isso acaba sendo divertido XD

_Tyki Moon_ – Ah, que bom que você gosta da fanfic! Fico realmente feliz! Agora, sobre o violino, sim! É perfeito! Desculpe pela demora /

_decoy-b_ – Eu também amo ele ºOº Desculpe a demora, viu? Ç.ç

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reviews? Ç.ç**


	17. Chocolate

**Capítulo 16 – **_Chocolate_

"Near" odiava chocolate. "Near" não suportava ver "Mello" devorar os chocolates como se necessitasse daquilo para viver.

Isso o fazia lembrar-se de Nate.

Nate amava chocolate. Comia-os sem parar, em formas de biscoitos. Adorava sentir o sabor adocicado daquela comida, enquanto esta derretia em sua boca.

Agora "Near" considera o chocolate um veneno.

Um veneno salgado.

Porque, agora o chocolate tinha um gosto forte de lágrimas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Okay, finalmente estou postando no prazo /o/ Mas também, é a única coisa que posso fazer. Minhas aulas começam... AMANHÃ¬¬

Nesse capítulo o "Near" identifica "Mello" com o Nate. Ele considera o chocolate como veneno, como salgado, porque o Nate comia muito disso, com sua família, que já está morta há algum tempinho n.nS2

Agora vamos às reviews o-o'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_Reviews_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Chibi Anne_ – Sério? Valeu 8D Pois é... Esse capítulo explica um pouco isso n.n/ Te amo, amor!

_Janao q_ – Ah! Alguém que concorda comigo! Eu estou pensando em fazer uma TodosxNear 8D Mas está apenas nos pensamentos n.n/ Com certeza, melhor prevenir que remediar o-o" A minha continua ao meu lado, acho que vou pedi-la em casamento XD Que bom que está gostando n.n/

_Juju-Chan n.n _– Nossa! Obrigada XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nyaa! Reviews n.nS2**


End file.
